Closer Together
by Gryffie Chaser Katie Bell
Summary: Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet are best friends...what ahppens when Oliver gets involved?


"Alicia! Wake up!"  
  
Katie Bell, one of Alicia's best friends, were shaking Alicia, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Come on Alicia!"  
  
Alicia groaned, finally getting up. She shook her head pulling her extra strands of hair behind her ears, yawning. She looked over and saw Katie.  
  
"What?"  
  
Alicia got up and started to stretch, she noticed Katie was already in her Quidditch outfit. Alicia's eyes went really big (lol).  
  
"Oh shit! We have our Quidditch game..dont we?"  
  
Katie rolled her eyes.  
  
"No Alicia, Im just gonna go to class like this, DUH!"  
  
Alicia bit her bottom lip, she quickly searched through her clothes trying to find her outfit. Katie looked back and forth between Alicia and her watch.  
  
"Come on Alicia! The game starts in 10!"  
  
Alicia then got up, going to her closet and Katie sat down on her bed, starting on her "1000 and more ways to raise a baby dragon" book they were beginning in COMC (care of magical creatures, i think that's what its called). Alicia smiled, pulling out her outfit. Katie started to giggle a bit. Alciia turned around, looking at Katie.  
  
"What's so funny Katie?"  
  
Alicia tilted her head, as Katie started to laugh histerically. Alicia looked at her outfit, shreiking a bit. She quickly threw it in her closet. She looked back at Katie.  
  
"Oh man Alicia! I didn't know you wore bunny pj's!"  
  
After awhile Alicia found her outfit, Katie stopped laughing. They were both down in the girls bathroom. Katie pulled out her brush, starting to brush her long blonde hair. Alicia started to panick.  
  
"Oh no, what if they start without us I- -?"  
  
"Well they wont if you would hurry up!"  
  
Finally Alicia got out of the stall, fixing her socks. Katie put hee brush back in her pocket as they both started for the Quidditch fields. As they were running Oliver, Fred, and the rest of the team (Angelina, George, and Harry) were walking towards them. Katie and Alicia stopped infront of them, confused.  
  
"Umm...why are you here?"  
  
Alicia asked puzzled. Oliver shook his head, looking back at the field, then back to Alicia.  
  
"The game got post-poned since you two didn't show up."  
  
Fred said, looking over towards Katie. She quickly turned away, blushing a bit. Alicia sighed.  
  
"Well it's next week anyway, so I guess Oliver's going to want us to practice more..."  
  
Angelina groaned, along with Alicia.  
  
Katie then turned back to Alicia.  
  
"I told you we were going to be late!"  
  
Alicia started to frown, looking at the ground, she turned away walking back to her dorms.  
  
"Katie! You know Alicia's sensitive!"  
  
Oliver growled. Katie then raised a brow.  
  
"Umm..Ill go check on her"  
  
Oliver quickly started off towards Alicia. He found her on the bench, wimpering.  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
He walked over towards her, sitting beside her.  
  
"Im so sorry Ollie! I mean Oliver......It was my fault, I over-slept..and-"  
  
She was interupted by Oliver.  
  
"Its ok Alicia..its not your fault"  
  
She looked back up at him, smiling. Oliver smiled back at her. She looked down at the ground then back at Oliver, they started getting closer, and closet, and all of a sudden....  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
She turned around seeing Katie.  
  
"I..Im sorry...I didnt mean to upset you"   
  
She stopped, she nodded her head as Alicia also did, they both smiled. Katie then walked off outside.  
  
"You know you'r lucky to have a friend like Katie"  
  
"Well Im more lucky to have a friend like you, Oliver"  
  
She looked back up at Oliver, they both smiled as he pulled her closer, and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Later that night........  
  
"You know what Katie?"  
  
She looked up from her book, Katie looked over to Alicia.  
  
"Im glad were friends"   
  
they both said at the same time.  
  
"Jynx!"  
  
theyboth said again, then they laughed.  
  
(this is for my friend ,Megan, i know how much she wanted to find an Alicia/Oliver fanfic ^_^) 


End file.
